The Will Of The Stars
by RainyRai
Summary: Originally, Kirby the Revolution. Dedede has been overthrown. A new age has been born as a group of tyrants take over. These puffballs are ruling all of Popstar and Kirby can not stop them alone. Not without the help of some special creampuffs. REDONE AT RAIJAIIN.
1. Prolouge 1

**I do not own Kirby. Even though I wish I did.**

**I also do not own Aege,Noll,Jodie,Mikah,Saito,Quote,and Sareo. Mikah is owned by my friend and the others are Kirbies scattered across the internet.**

"Hah!"

A white puffball speed towards his adversary in growling fury. As he lept to axe kick him an invisible force stopped him dead in his tracks. The creampuff growled and tried to grapple with it.

He was slammed into a rock.

Noll scoffed "Give it up Nick. You'll never get past my Phantom Swords!"  
Nick looked up at the orange Kirby. "Maybe I won't. But what about him!"  
A perfect clone of Nick raced at Noll in full battle cry and got sliced in half. "That was so predictable Nick." Noll sneered. Nick growled, "ALRIGHT! EVERYONE ATTACK!"

Noll's face went blank for a moment. "Everyone…?"

Then he realized it when he got ambushed by a mass of puffballs.

Noll's twin swords came into view and started slicing and dicing through the army of clones. Noll having no combat experience just held his breath and waited for his blades to cut him free. Nick had retreated into the undergrowth being weakend from summoning all the clones. The phantom swords cut Noll free and lifted him away from the remaining clones. The clones tried throwing themselves at Noll. They were sliced in the attempt.

Nick who got the energy of his clones when they were slayed jumped out of his hiding place and slammed his fist into the ground causing a shockwave that destroyed all the things in his path.

Unfortanetly Noll was in the sky safe and sound.

Noll laughed "What was that supposed to do! Kill the tree's!?"

Nick looked at Noll. His look turned into a glare. His glare turned into a snarl. His snarl turned into him spawing enough clones to crowd New York city.

Noll looked at the new batch of dopplegangers and said "Bring it on."

And then the epic battle ensued.

Now you would think a white puffball that could duplicate himself fighting a orange creampuff that controls two Phantom Swords would cause some serious damage. You would be right. This damage angered a certain Kirby. Angered him a lot…

Nick manages to kick Noll in the face, "Give up Noll!" Noll hit him with the butt of his sword. "Never Nick!" The two leapt at each other in an enraged battle rush.

Then the missiles fell from the sky.

**R&amp;R!**


	2. Prolouge 2

**I don't own Kirby. Oh, woe is me!**

**I also don't own the Kirbies stated in the previous chapter.**

**Now on to the Authors Note.**

**I haven't updated this in a long time. A loooooong time.**

**And I apologize for that. I've had some stuff in my life, school, and plain old laziness and writers block.**

**On the upside, I'm back in the game and I plan to stay in it. My personal goal is to update, Kirby: The Will Of The Stars, every weekend. I'll try to update on Saturday, but I may not be able too, so expect updates from me Sunday if not at all. If I don't update, don't worry, I'm not abandoning the story. I'll usually tell the reason why. Also, along with The Will Of The Stars, I'm currently working on a new story called The Three. If I release it this week it will be on Sunday, but there's a low chance I will so don't be expecting it. I'm sure you're all tired of my rambling, so on with the story!**

Nick was flying at Noll, Noll was soaring to Nick, they were about to engage in an epic clash!

When a missile crashed between them. The resulting explosion blew the two backwards from each other.

Nick got up, moaning and bruised and weakly called "Yo what was that?"

Noll said nothing back as he was unconscious.

Nick walked to Noll and shook him. Noll remained unconscious. Nick poked him. Noll remained unconscious. Nick shook him some more. Noll still remained unconscious. Nick yelled in his ear with such ferocity that the leaves started shaking.

Noll decided to remain unconscious.

"Hey!"

Nick turned to the sound of the abrupt call, when a laser shot towards him. He managed to avoid it, but his fluff was smoking. Nick inhaled. _Smells like chicken _he thought to himself. He then decided to pay attention to the thing that was trying to murder him.

Standing in front of Nick was a cyborg. _No wait it's a puffball_ Nick realized. Then he found out it was a cyborg puffball. He was roughly three inches taller than Nick, making him 2'4. His fluff was brown and his left eye was a small stainless cybernetic eye. Parts of his body were pure cyborg, making him sort of a technology and human flesh mix. And by the looks of his one normal eye, he was not very happy.

"Why, are you making such a racket!?"The cyborg-puffball asked.

Nick responded with "We were sparring, and well, you tried to kill us. So that makes noise."

The cyborg-puffball said "I still _am _trying to kill you, you know."

"Oh."

Nick started running.

He was already twenty yards away, thanks to his supersonic speed, when he realized he left Noll two feet away from someone who wanted to murder him. Cursing, Nick turned back and tried to save Noll.

"Uhhh…" Noll moaned. His body felt like pudding. His brain felt like pudding. The ground felt like pudding.

Everything felt like pudding.

Noll tried to get up. He succeeded in that feat. He tried call his Phantom Swords. They were lying near him but partially damaged. He scanned the area and he saw a stranger standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" Noll inquired.

"I'm the person trying to kill you."

Noll gulped. "Where's Nick?"

"He left you to die."

"Goddanmit Nic-"

"YAHHHHH!"

Nick leaped towards the cyborg-puffball and uppercuted him in the face.

"I got this Noll!" Nick proclaimed as he swung his fist at the cyborg.

"WRAHHHHH!" The cyborg bellowed as his hand transformed into an electrical prong and he zapped the hand that was trying to harm him.

Nick was electrified, and he fell on the ground.

"Run?" came a muffled voice from the dirt.

"Run." replied Noll.

Noll grabbed his two swords, and jumped on to Nick's back. Nick started running at full speed away from the cyborg-puffball. The cyborg-puffball yelled out into the air and his feet morphed into jets. He blasted into the air and after the orange and white puffballs that were escaping him.

"**I am cyborg C-624, known as C.H.A.D. And you will **_**not **_**escape me!**

And the chase ensued.

**The next part of the prologue will be up soon! Until then, Read and Review! Rai is out!**


End file.
